Unspoken words
by yaoifangirl-4eva
Summary: Naruto has feelings for sasuke and Sasuke is hit by a love jutsu...see what comes out of this. rated M for later chappies
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken Words

it's a Naru/Sasu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(wish I did tho)

Warning: Yaoi and sadness

Chapter 1: the love jutsu

It was 3 am and I can't sleep. I had another dream about him , another dream about us making sweet passionate love and having the relationship I've always wanted to have with him. But no, it couldn't be like this because he hates me and for fear of rejection I act as if I hate him to...even if deep inside me I love and lust for him .

_ "__Heh__… __how fast time passes when I think about you, it's already 6 a.m."I think out loud_

_"Oh shit!!! I'll be late for training …again"_

_calm__ down kit , __kyuubi__ says_

_ It's not as if that __hentai__ sensei of yours act__ually comes on time anyway _

_"Yeah I know but I want to beat __Sasuke-teme__ so I can mock him all day long"_

_ Yeah right, you just want to talk to him and be close to him, that's why your sparring, cause you love him. _

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE" I say_

_ Kit I live in your head and all the unspoken words you have and keep as a secret I know_

_"Not fair__ anyway I really have to leave now"_

_When I get there I actually find everybody there including KAKASHI!?!??!!...It can't be…I'm not even late and he is here._

_When I start to approach them __Sasuke__ comes and …GRABS MY ASS??!?!?_

_"What the hell!!!" I scream blushing worse than a schoolgirl in front of her crush_

_ Except the schoolgirl part __it's__ kind off the same thing __kyuubi__ laughs_

_"SHUT UP" I say out loud…shit_

_"__Hhehe__…__just talking__ to myself?" I try to lie_

_Sasuke__ doesn't seem to care __cause he starts to grope me …am I still dreaming?_

_"Hey sexy!!!"he__ says_

_"__Teme__ what are you playing?"I say __scard__that he's__ fooling with me_

_"He isn't playing at all __Naruto__ he's been hit by a love __jutsu__ and is going to be a perverted –__sasuke__ to the person he secretly likes" __Kakashi__ says trying not to laugh_

_"The one he secretly likes…are u trying to say that __Sasuke__-kun likes…..NARUTO?!?!??!" Sakura screeches almost fainting_

_"It seems so"_

_"__Sasuke__…. Likes gulp me?" __It's a dream come true…._

"Well not necessarily likes and by the looks of it he might even love Naruto"

_love__ me?…oh my god!!!_

_"Well there is no mission for 2 weeks till __Sasuke__ is back to his old self so enjoy the vacation" __Kakashi__ says taking out his little orange book_

_"Oh and __Naruto__…you have to take care of __Sasuke__ so you'll be living at the __Uchiha__ mansion" __Kakashi__ says disappearing in a puff of smoke carrying __a__unconscious Sakura._

_"Okay my sexy, drop-dead gorgeous blonde let us __go"sasuke__ whispers huskily at my ear_

_"Yeah… __uhh__Sasuke__ can you please let go of my ass?"I ask_

_"__Nope"he__ happily says_

_"__what__ have I gotten myself into?" I think_

_Tbc__…_

_Please tell me what you think __cause__ its my first attempt at a fan-fiction_


	2. of flashbacks andkisses

Well, since I got some nice reviews I think I should continue.

IceCreamXD- Thanks a lot for the help and I promise ill try and improve. And thank you everybody for the nice comments.

On with the story.

Disclaimer: Neko-chan doesn't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2- of flashbacks and …kisses?!**

Naruto was sitting on the couch and trying to think and relax. He finally got Sasuke to take a shower , not that he didn't want to it's just that Sasuke wanted to take a shower with him saying they should not use too much water .

"Yeah right, probably just wants to molest me" Naru stated

You wouldn't mind it, tho, Kyuubi half laughed half stated

"Kyuubi please not today!!!" Naruto said

"Who is Kyuubi?" Sasuke said

Naruto was about to respond when he saw Sasuke, he was wearing just a towel and water was still dripping and sliding from him. Naruto was staring, no he was practically drooling at the sight.

Sasuke saw it and did what Naruto really didn't expect , he _accidentally _dropped his towel and walked like that till he was in front of Naruto and when he tried to kiss him Naruto fainted.

"Naru-kun!!!", Sasuke screamed, afraid that something happened to his Naru but when he saw where the blood was coming from(A/N his nose)he calmed down and giggled

**IN NARUTO'S DREAM**

_They were on a C-ranked mission and trying to avoid getting into trouble. Of course how can u not get into trouble with a hyperactive blonde named Naruto._

_"Kakashi sensei when do we get to fight?" whined Naruto_

_"Shut up Dobe "_

_"TEME!!!!"_

_"Hn"_

_"Hey look this place is full of traps." Naruto said_

_Of course Kakashi would be careful even if reading his icha icha book but reading 4 at the same time?!?!?! He stepped right into the trap._

_"Ahhhh" he yelled_

_"Why me" Sasuke stated and tried to help his sensei_

_"I can help you Sasuke-kun" Sakura who had been quite calm and didn't say a word the whole time said_

_"No"_

_"But Sasuke kun I can help and see if he is injured" she whined_

_"Hn" even if he didn't want to accept he knew she was the best when it came to healing_

_"Yay, see Sasu-kun we make a perfect team even without that idiot of a Naruto" sakura chirped_

_"Hey I can hear you know!!!!?" , Naruto said and then huffed but deep inside he hoped Sasuke was not ok with what she said_

_Suddenly 4 masked ninja appeared and started doing weird hand signs which neither knew, not even Kakashi who was fine now. They all dodged them but naruto almost didn't. He felt hit in the back and fall unconscious to the ground._

_Sasuke saw that Naruto was about to get hit by the weird jutsu and leaped to move him out of the way but got hit instead._

**END NARUTO DREAM**

"So that is how it happened" , Naruto tried to say but couldn't because something was literally sucking on his mouth!!?!?

"What the hell!", Naruto finally opened his eyes and met Sasuke's

_Sasuke was kissing him whith so much force that he had to kiss back_, Naruto thought, lied

_Yeah right kit you want it as bad as he does right now_

"Shut up!!!" Naruto mumbled but Sasuke was scared(A/N can you believe it Sasuke scared cause of Naru)

"Umm but Naru-kun I didn't say anything at all I just kissed you and got rid of all those annoying clothes you were wearing", Sasuke stated with a really confused but husky voice

"MY CLOTHES??!!?" Naruto screamed

He tried to cover himself but Sasuke was faster and covered him before.He saw he was covered by the sheets and sighed but got allarmed when he remembered about the jutsu.Normal Sasuke wouldn't do anyithing but take his clothes off , love/lust jutsu hit Sasuke would maybe do more.

"Ummm sasuke you didn't do anything to me did you" Naruto said hoping he didn't

"You have no idea" Sasuke whispered in his ear and pressed his arousal in Naruto's thigh.

Ok so review please.And see, I tried to say how it all happened . Tell me everything that I should improve and I'll try

Ja ne ,

Neko-chan


End file.
